culturefandomcom-20200222-history
September 1
Events * 717 – Siege of Constantinople: The Muslim armada with 1,800 ships, is defeated by the Byzantine navy through the use of Greek fire. *1355 – King Tvrtko I of Bosnia writes In castro nostro Vizoka vocatum from the Old town of Visoki. *1449 – Tumu Crisis: Mongols capture the Emperor of China. *1529 – The Spanish fort of Sancti Spiritu, the first one built in modern Argentina, is destroyed by natives. *1532 – Lady Anne Boleyn is made Marquess of Pembroke by her fiancé, King Henry VIII of England. *1604 – Adi Granth, now known as Guru Granth Sahib, the holy scripture of Sikhs, was first installed at Harmandir Sahib. *1644 – Battle of Tippermuir: James Graham, 1st Marquess of Montrose defeats the Earl of Wemyss's Covenanters, reviving the Royalist cause. *1715 – King Louis XIV of France dies after a reign of 72 years—the longest of any major European monarch. *1763 – Catherine II of Russia endorses Ivan Betskoy's plans for a Foundling Home in Moscow *1772 – The Mission San Luis Obispo de Tolosa is founded in San Luis Obispo, California. *1774 – Massachusetts Bay colonists rise up in the bloodless Powder Alarm. *1804 – Juno, one of the largest asteroids in the Main Belt, is discovered by the German astronomer Karl Ludwig Harding. *1831 – The high honor of Order of St. Gregory the Great is established by Pope Gregory XVI of the Vatican State to recognize high support for the Vatican or for the Pope, by a man or a woman, and not necessarily a Roman Catholic. *1836 – Narcissa Whitman, one of the first English-speaking white women to settle west of the Rocky Mountains, arrives at Walla Walla, Washington. *1862 – American Civil War: Battle of Chantilly: Confederate Army troops defeat a group of retreating Union Army troops in Chantilly, Virginia. *1864 – American Civil War: The Confederate Army General John Bell Hood orders the evacuation of Atlanta, ending a four-month siege by General William Tecumseh Sherman. *1870 – Franco-Prussian War: The Battle of Sedan is fought, resulting in a decisive Prussian victory. *1873 – Cetshwayo ascends to the throne as king of the Zulu nation following the death of his father Mpande. *1878 – Emma Nutt becomes the world's first female telephone operator when she is recruited by Alexander Graham Bell to the Boston Telephone Dispatch Company. *1880 – The army of Mohammad Ayub Khan is routed by the British at the Battle of Kandahar, ending the Second Anglo-Afghan War *1894 – Over 400 people die in the Great Hinckley Fire, a forest fire in Hinckley, Minnesota. *1897 – The Tremont Street Subway in Boston opens, becoming the first underground rapid transit system in North America. *1905 – Alberta and Saskatchewan join the Canadian confederation. *1906 – The International Federation of Intellectual Property Attorneys is established. *1910 – In Brazil, Sport Club Corinthians Paulista, the first FIFA World Club Champion, is founded. *1911 – The armored cruiser ''Georgios Averof'' is commissioned into the Greek Navy. It now serves as a museum ship. *1914 – St. Petersburg, Russia, changes its name to Petrograd. * 1914 – The last known passenger pigeon, a female named Martha, dies in captivity in the Cincinnati Zoo. *1920 – The Fountain of Time opens as a tribute to the 100 years of peace between the United States and Great Britain following the Treaty of Ghent. *1923 – The Great Kantō earthquake devastates Tokyo and Yokohama, killing about 105,000 people. *1928 – Ahmet Zogu declares Albania to be a monarchy and proclaims himself king. *1939 – World War II: Nazi Germany and Slovakia invade Poland, beginning the European phase of World War II. * 1939 – General George C. Marshall becomes Chief of Staff of the United States Army. * 1939 – The Wound Badge for Wehrmacht, SS, Kriegsmarine, and Luftwaffe soldiers is instituted. The final version of the Iron Cross is also instituted on this date. * 1939 – Switzerland mobilizes its forces and the Swiss Parliament elects Henri Guisan to head the Swiss Armed Forces (an event that can happen only during war or mobilization). * 1939 – Adolf Hitler signs an order to begin the systematic euthanasia of mentally ill and disabled people. *1951 – The United States, Australia and New Zealand sign a mutual defense pact, called the ANZUS Treaty. *1952 – The Old Man and the Sea, the Pulitzer Prize-winning novel by Ernest Hemingway, is first published. *1958 – Iceland expands its fishing zone, putting it into conflict with the United Kingdom, beginning the Cod Wars. *1961 – The Eritrean War of Independence officially begins with the shooting of the Ethiopian police by Hamid Idris Awate. * 1961 – The first conference of the Non Aligned Countries is held in Belgrade. *1967 – The Khmer–Chinese Friendship Association is banned in Cambodia. *1969 – A coup in Libya brings Muammar Gaddafi to power. * 1969 – Trần Thiện Khiêm becomes Prime Minister of South Vietnam under President Nguyễn Văn Thiệu. *1970 – Attempted assassination of King Hussein of Jordan by Palestinian guerrillas, who attack his motorcade. *1972 – In Reykjavík, Iceland, American Bobby Fischer beats Russian Boris Spassky to become the world chess champion. *1974 – The SR-71 Blackbird sets (and holds) the record for flying from New York to London in the time of 1 hour, 54 minutes and 56.4 seconds at a speed of . *1979 – The American space probe Pioneer 11 becomes the first spacecraft to visit Saturn when it passes the planet at a distance of . * 1980 – Major General Chun Doo-hwan becomes President of South Korea, following the resignation of Choi Kyu-hah. *1981 – A coup d'état in the Central African Republic overthrows President David Dacko. *1982 – The United States Air Force Space Command is founded. *1983 – Cold War: Korean Air Lines Flight 007 is shot down by a Soviet Union jet fighter when the commercial aircraft enters Soviet airspace, killing all 269 onboard, including Congressman Lawrence McDonald. *1985 – A joint American–French expedition locates the wreckage of the . *1991 – Uzbekistan declares independence from the Soviet Union. *2004 – The Crisis in Beslan commences when armed terrorists take schoolchildren and school staff hostage in North Ossetia (Russia); by the end of the siege three days later more than 385 people are dead (including hostages, other civilians, security personnel and terrorists). Births *1145 – Ibn Jubayr, Spanish geographer and poet (d. 1217) *1288 – Elizabeth Richeza of Poland (d. 1335) *1341 – Frederick III the Simple, King of Sicily (d. 1377) *1453 – Gonzalo Fernández de Córdoba, Spanish general (d. 1515) *1566 – Edward Alleyn, English actor and major figure of the Elizabethan theatre; founder of Dulwich College and Alleyn's School *1588 – Henri, Prince of Condé (d. 1646) *1653 – Johann Pachelbel, German organist, composer, and educator (d. 1706) *1689 – Kilian Ignaz Dientzenhofer, Bohemian architect, designed Ss. Cyril and Methodius Cathedral (d. 1751) *1711 – William IV, Prince of Orange (d. 1759) *1726 – Johann Becker, German organist, composer, and educator (d. 1803) *1795 – James Gordon Bennett Sr., American publisher, founded the New York Herald (d. 1872) *1799 – Ferenc Gyulay, Hungarian-Austrian commander and politician (d. 1868) *1818 – José María Castro Madriz, Costa Rican lawyer and politician, 1st President of Costa Rica (d. 1892) *1848 – Auguste Forel, Swiss myrmecologist, neuroanatomist, and psychiatrist (d. 1931) *1850 – Jim O'Rourke, American baseball player and manager (d. 1919) *1851 – John Clum, American journalist and agent (d. 1932) *1854 – Engelbert Humperdinck, German playwright and composer (d. 1921) *1855 – Innokenty Annensky, Russian poet and critic (d. 1909) *1856 – Sergei Winogradsky, Ukrainian-Russian microbiologist and ecologist (d. 1953) *1864 – Akashi Motojiro, Japanese general (d. 1919) *1866 – James J. Corbett, American boxer (d. 1933) *1867 – John Gretton, 1st Baron Gretton, English sailor and politician (d. 1947) *1868 – Henri Bourassa, Canadian publisher and politician (d. 1952) *1871 – J. Reuben Clark, American lawyer, civil servant, and religious leader (d. 1961) *1875 – Edgar Rice Burroughs, American soldier and author (d. 1950) *1876 – Harriet Shaw Weaver, English journalist and activist (d. 1961) *1877 – Francis William Aston, English chemist and physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1945) * 1877 – Rex Beach, American author, playwright, and water polo player (d. 1949) *1878 – Princess Alexandra of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (d. 1942) * 1878 – J. F. C. Fuller, English general and historian (d. 1966) * 1878 – Tullio Serafin, Italian conductor and director (d. 1968) *1883 – Didier Pitre, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1934) *1884 – Sigurd Wallén, Swedish actor and director (d. 1947) *1886 – Othmar Schoeck, Swiss composer and conductor (d. 1957) * 1886 – Shigeyasu Suzuki, Japanese general (d. 1957) *1887 – Blaise Cendrars, Swiss author and poet (d. 1961) *1888 – Andrija Štampar, Croatian physician and scholar (d. 1958) *1892 – Georg Baumann, Russian-Estonian wrestler (d. 1915) * 1892 – Leverett Saltonstall, American lieutenant and politician, 55th Governor of Massachusetts (d. 1979) *1893 – Yasuo Kuniyoshi, Japanese-American painter and photographer (d. 1953) *1895 – Engelbert Zaschka, German engineer and designer, invented the Human-powered aircraft (d. 1955) *1896 – A. C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada, Indian religious leader, founded the International Society for Krishna Consciousness (d. 1977) *1897 – Andy Kennedy, Irish footballer (d. 1963) *1898 – Violet Carson, English actress and singer (d. 1983) *1899 – Richard Arlen, American actor (d. 1976) *1902 – Kazimierz Dąbrowski, Polish psychiatrist and psychologist (d. 1980) *1904 – George Biswell, English footballer (d. 1981) * 1904 – Johnny Mack Brown, American football player and actor (d. 1974) *1906 – Joaquín Balaguer, Dominican lawyer and politician, 49th President of the Dominican Republic (d. 2002) * 1906 – Franz Biebl, German composer and educator (d. 2001) * 1906 – Eleanor Hibbert, English author (d. 1993) * 1906 – Arthur Rowe, English footballer and manager (d. 1993) *1907 – Gil Puyat, Filipino businessman and politician (d. 1981) * 1907 – Walter Reuther, American union leader, founded United Auto Workers (d. 1970) *1908 – Amir Elahi, Pakistani cricketer (d. 1980) * 1908 – Lou Kenton, Jewish-English soldier and potter (d. 2012) *1909 – E. Herbert Norman, Canadian historian and diplomat (d. 1957) *1913 – Ludwig Merwart, Austrian painter and illustrator (d. 1979) * 1913 – Christian Nyby, American director and producer (d. 1993) *1914 – John H. Adams, American jockey (d. 1995) *1916 – Dorothy Cheney, American tennis player (d. 2014) *1919 – Ossie Dawson, South African cricketer (d. 2008) * 1919 – Hilda Hänchen, German physicist and academic (d. 2013) *1920 – Liz Carpenter, American journalist, author, and activist (d. 2010) * 1920 – Eduardo J. Corso, Uruguayan lawyer and journalist (d. 2012) * 1920 – Richard Farnsworth, American actor and stuntman (d. 2000) *1921 – Willem Frederik Hermans, Dutch author, poet, and playwright (d. 1995) *1922 – Yvonne De Carlo, Canadian-American actress and singer (d. 2007) * 1922 – Vittorio Gassman, Italian actor, director, and screenwriter (d. 2000) *1923 – Rocky Marciano, American boxer (d. 1969) * 1923 – Kenneth Thomson, 2nd Baron Thomson of Fleet, Canadian businessman and art collector (d. 2006) *1924 – Hal Douglas, American voice actor (d. 2014) *1925 – Arvonne Fraser, American activist * 1925 – Art Pepper, American saxophonist, clarinet player, and composer (d. 1982) *1926 – Abdur Rahman Biswas, Bangladeshi banker and politician, 10th President of Bangladesh * 1926 – Gene Colan, American illustrator (d. 2011) * 1926 – Russell Jones, Australian ice hockey player and coach (d. 2012) *1927 – Soshana Afroyim, Austrian painter (d. 2015) * 1927 – Wyatt Cooper, American author and screenwriter (d. 1978) * 1927 – Robert Isaacson, American art dealer and scholar (d. 1998) *1928 – Emrys James, Welsh actor (d. 1989) * 1928 – Clifford Lincoln, Mauritian-Canadian businessman and politician * 1928 – George Maharis, American actor *1929 – Mava Lee Thomas, American baseball player (d. 2013) * 1929 – Maurice Vachon, Canadian wrestler (d. 2013) *1930 – Turgut Özakman, Turkish lawyer and civil servant (d. 2013) * 1930 – Dick Raaymakers, Dutch composer and theorist (d. 2013) * 1930 – Charles Correa, Indian architect (d. 2015) *1931 – Abdul Haq Ansari, Indian theologian and scholar (d. 2012) * 1931 – Beano Cook, American journalist and sportscaster (d. 2012) * 1931 – Cecil Parkinson, English accountant and politician, Secretary of State for Transport (d. 2016) * 1931 – Boxcar Willie, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1999) *1932 – Derog Gioura, Nauruan politician, 23rd President of Nauru (d. 2008) *1933 – Marshall Lytle, American bass player and songwriter (d. 2013) * 1933 – Ann Richards, American educator and politician, 45th Governor of Texas (d. 2006) * 1933 – T. Thirunavukarasu, Sri Lankan politician (d. 1982) * 1933 – Conway Twitty, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1993) *1935 – Nicholas Garland, English cartoonist * 1935 – Seiji Ozawa, Japanese conductor and director *1937 – Al Geiberger, American golfer * 1937 – Allen Jones, English sculptor and painter * 1937 – Ron O'Neal, American actor, director, and screenwriter (d. 2004) * 1937 – Allen Weinstein, American historian and academic (d. 2015) *1938 – Alan Dershowitz, American lawyer and author * 1938 – Per Kirkeby, Danish painter, sculptor, and poet *1939 – Lily Tomlin, American actress, comedian, screenwriter, and producer *1940 – Yaşar Büyükanıt, Turkish general *1941 – Graeme Langlands, Australian rugby league player and coach *1942 – C. J. Cherryh, American author and educator *1944 – Leonard Slatkin, American conductor and composer * 1944 – Harvey Thomas Strosberg, Canadian lawyer and academic *1945 – Mustafa Balel, Turkish author and translator * 1945 – Abd Rabbuh Mansur Hadi, Yemeni general and politician, 2nd President of Yemen * 1945 – Scott Spencer, American author and academic *1946 – Barry Gibb, Manx-English singer-songwriter and producer * 1946 – Shalom Hanoch, Israeli rock singer, lyricist and composer * 1946 – Roh Moo-hyun, South Korean soldier and politician, 9th President of South Korea (d. 2009) *1947 – Al Green, American lawyer and politician * 1947 – P. A. Sangma, Indian lawyer and politician, 11th Speaker of the Lok Sabha (d. 2016) *1948 – Greg Errico, American drummer and producer * 1948 – Alastair Redfern, English bishop * 1948 – Józef Życiński, Polish archbishop and philosopher (d. 2011) * 1948 – Russ Kunkel, American drummer and producer *1949 – Garry Maddox, American baseball player and sportscaster * 1949 – Alasdair McDonnell, Irish physician and politician *1950 – Mikhail Fradkov, Russian politician, 36th Prime Minister of Russia * 1950 – Phillip Fulmer, American football player and coach * 1950 – Phil McGraw, American psychologist, author, and talk show host *1951 – David Bairstow, English cricketer and sportscaster (d. 1998) * 1951 – Nicu Ceaușescu, Romanian politician (d. 1996) *1952 – Manuel Piñero, Spanish golfer *1953 – Don Blackman, American singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer (d. 2013) * 1953 – Joseph Williams, American singer-songwriter and keyboard player *1954 – Richard Burden, English politician * 1954 – Dave Lumley, Canadian ice hockey player *1955 – Bruce Foxton, English singer-songwriter and bass player *1956 – Vinnie Johnson, American basketball player and sportscaster * 1956 – Bernie Wagenblast, American publisher, founded the Transportation Communications Newsletter *1957 – Gloria Estefan, Cuban-American singer-songwriter and actress * 1957 – Duško Ivanović, Montenegrin basketball player and coach *1959 – Keith Clearwater, American golfer * 1959 – Mike Duxbury, English footballer * 1959 – Kenny Mayne, American football player and journalist *1959 – Joe Jusko, American illustrator and painter *1960 – Ralf Außem, German footballer and manager * 1960 – Karl Mecklenburg, American football player * 1960 – Michael Saward, Australian theorist and academic *1961 – Pete DeCoursey, American journalist (d. 2014) * 1961 – Jeremy Farrar, British academic and educator; director of the Wellcome Trust * 1961 – Christopher Ferguson, American captain, pilot, and astronaut * 1961 – Boney James, American saxophonist, composer, and producer *1962 – Tony Cascarino, English-Irish footballer * 1962 – Ruud Gullit, Dutch footballer and manager *1963 – Stephen Kernahan, Australian footballer *1964 – Brian Bellows, Canadian ice hockey player * 1964 – Holly Golightly, American author and illustrator * 1964 – Charlie Robison, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1965 – Tibor Simon, Hungarian footballer and manager (d. 2002) *1966 – Tim Hardaway, American basketball player and coach * 1966 – Ken Levine, American video game designer, co-founded Irrational Games *1967 – David Whissell, Canadian engineer and politician *1969 – Henning Berg, Norwegian footballer and manager *1970 – David Fairleigh, Australian rugby league player, coach, and sportscaster * 1970 – Hwang Jung-min, South Korean actor * 1970 – Padma Lakshmi, Indian-American actress and author *1971 – Joe Enochs, American soccer player and manager * 1971 – Yoshitaka Hirota, Japanese bass player and composer * 1971 – Hakan Şükür, Turkish footballer and politician *1973 – J.D. Fortune, Canadian singer-songwriter * 1973 – Rieko Miura, Japanese singer and actress * 1973 – Simon Shaw, English rugby player * 1973 – Zach Thomas, American football player *1974 – Jason Taylor, American football player and sportscaster * 1974 – Yutaka Yamamoto, Japanese director and producer, founded Ordet Animation Studio *1974 – Jhonen Vasquez, American writer, director, cartoonist, and comic illustrator *1975 – Natalie Bassingthwaighte, Australian singer-songwriter * 1975 – James Innes, English entrepreneur and author * 1975 – Nomy Lamm, American singer-songwriter and activist * 1975 – Cuttino Mobley, American basketball player * 1975 – Scott Speedman, English-Canadian actor *1976 – Babydaddy, American singer-songwriter and producer * 1976 – Marcos Ambrose, Australian race car driver * 1976 – Clare Connor, English cricketer * 1976 – Érik Morales, Mexican boxer * 1976 – Sebastián Rozental, Chilean footballer *1977 – David Albelda, Spanish footballer * 1977 – Raffaele Giammaria, Italian race car driver * 1977 – Arsalan Iftikhar, American lawyer and author * 1977 – Aaron Schobel, American football player *1978 – Max Vieri, Australian-Italian footballer *1980 – Sammy Adjei, Ghanaian footballer * 1980 – Chris Riggott, English footballer *1981 – Clinton Portis, American football player * 1981 – Adam Quick, Australian basketball player *1982 – Jeffrey Buttle, Canadian figure skater * 1982 – Paul Dumbrell, Australian race car driver * 1982 – Ryan Gomes, American basketball player *1983 – Iñaki Lejarreta, Spanish cyclist (d. 2012) * 1983 – José Antonio Reyes, Spanish footballer * 1983 – Jeff Woywitka, Canadian ice hockey player *1984 – László Köteles, Hungarian footballer * 1984 – Nick Noble, American football player * 1984 – Rod Pelley, Canadian ice hockey player * 1984 – Joe Trohman, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer *1985 – Larsen Jensen, American swimmer *1986 – Anthony Allen, English rugby player * 1986 – Gaël Monfils, French tennis player * 1986 – Stella Mwangi, Kenyan-Norwegian singer-songwriter *1987 – Dann Hume, New Zealand singer-songwriter, drummer, and producer * 1987 – Leonel Suárez, Cuban decathlete * 1987 – Mats Zuccarello, Norwegian ice hockey player *1988 – Simona de Silvestro, Swiss race car driver * 1988 – Gabriel Ferrari, American soccer player * 1988 – Mushfiqur Rahim, Bangladeshi cricketer *1989 – Astrid Besser, Italian tennis player * 1989 – Bill Kaulitz, German singer-songwriter and voice actor * 1989 – Jefferson Montero, Ecuadorian footballer * 1989 – Daniel Sturridge, English footballer *1990 – Stanislav Tecl, Czech footballer *1991 – Rhys Bennett, English footballer *1991 – Angélica Kvieczynski, Brazilian gymnast *1992 – Cristiano Biraghi, Italian footballer * 1992 – Kirani James, Grenadian sprinter *1994 – Bianca Ryan, American singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1994 – Anna Smolina, Russian tennis player *1995 – Nathan MacKinnon, Canadian ice hockey player Deaths *1067 – Baldwin V, Count of Flanders (b. 1012) *1081 – Bishop Eusebius of Angers *1159 – Pope Adrian IV (b. 1100) *1215 – Otto, bishop of Utrecht *1256 – Kujō Yoritsune, Japanese shogun (b. 1218) *1327 – Foulques de Villaret, Grand Master of the Knights Hospitaller *1339 – Henry XIV, Duke of Bavaria (b. 1305) *1376 – Philip of Valois, Duke of Orléans (b. 1336) *1414 – William de Ros, 6th Baron de Ros, English politician, Lord High Treasurer (b. 1369) *1557 – Jacques Cartier, French navigator and explorer (b. 1491) *1581 – Guru Ram Das, Sikh 4th of the Ten Gurus of Sikhism (b. 1534) *1600 – Tadeáš Hájek, Czech physician and astronomer (b. 1525) *1615 – Étienne Pasquier, French lawyer and jurist (b. 1529) *1648 – Marin Mersenne, French mathematician, theologian, and philosopher (b. 1588) *1678 – Jan Brueghel the Younger, Flemish painter (b. 1601) *1685 – Leoline Jenkins, Welsh lawyer, jurist, and politician, Secretary of State for the Northern Department (b. 1625) *1687 – Henry More, English priest and philosopher (b. 1614) *1715 – François Girardon, French sculptor (b. 1628) * 1715 – Louis XIV of France (b. 1638) *1818 – Robert Calder, Scottish admiral (b. 1745) *1838 – William Clark, American soldier, explorer, and politician, 4th Governor of Missouri Territory (b. 1770) *1839 – Izidor Guzmics, Hungarian theologian and educator (b. 1786) *1868 – Ferenc Gyulay, Hungarian-Austrian commander and politician (b. 1799) *1922 – Samu Pecz, Hungarian architect and academic (b. 1854) *1930 – Peeter Põld, Estonian scientist and politician, 1st Estonian Minister of Education (b. 1878) *1943 – Charles Atangana, Cameroonian ruler (b. 1880) *1947 – Frederick Russell Burnham, American soldier and adventurer (b. 1861) *1953 – Bernard O'Dowd, Australian journalist, author, and poet (b. 1866) *1957 – Dennis Brain, English horn player (b. 1921) *1967 – Siegfried Sassoon, English captain and poet (b. 1886) *1969 – Drew Pearson, American journalist and author (b. 1897) *1970 – François Mauriac, French novelist, poet, and playwright, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1885) *1971 – Alan Brown, English soldier (b. 1909) *1974 – Gerd Neggo, Estonian dancer, dance teacher, and choreographer (b. 1891) *1977 – Ethel Waters, American singer and actress (b. 1896) *1981 – Ann Harding, American actress (b. 1901) * 1981 – Albert Speer, German architect and author (b. 1905) *1982 – Haskell Curry, American mathematician and academic (b. 1900) * 1982 – Władysław Gomułka, Polish activist and politician (b. 1905) *1983 – Henry M. Jackson, American lawyer and politician (b. 1912) * 1983 – Larry McDonald, American physician and politician (b. 1935) *1985 – Stefan Bellof, German race car driver (b. 1957) *1986 – Murray Hamilton, American actor (b. 1923) *1988 – Luis Walter Alvarez, American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1911) *1989 – A. Bartlett Giamatti, American businessman and academic (b. 1938) * 1989 – Kazimierz Deyna, Polish footballer (b. 1947) * 1989 – Tadeusz Sendzimir, Polish-American engineer (b. 1894) *1990 – Seub Nakhasathien, Thai environmentalist (b. 1949) * 1990 – Edwin O. Reischauer, American scholar and diplomat, United States Ambassador to Japan (b. 1910) *1991 – Otl Aicher, German graphic designer and typographer (b. 1922) *1997 – Zoltán Czibor, Hungarian footballer (b. 1929) *1998 – Józef Krupiński, Polish poet and author (b. 1930) * 1998 – Cary Middlecoff, American golfer and sportscaster (b. 1921) * 1998 – Osman F. Seden, Turkish director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1924) *1999 – W. Richard Stevens, Zambian computer scientist and author (b. 1951) *2003 – Rand Brooks, American actor and producer (b. 1918) * 2003 – Terry Frost, English painter and academic (b. 1915) *2004 – Ahmed Kuftaro, Syrian religious leader, Grand Mufti of Syria (b. 1915) * 2004 – Alastair Morton, South African businessman (b. 1938) *2005 – R. L. Burnside, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1926) * 2005 – Thanos Leivaditis, Greek actor and screenwriter (b. 1934) *2006 – György Faludy, Hungarian author and poet (b. 1910) * 2006 – Warren Mitofsky, American journalist (b. 1934) * 2006 – Bob O'Connor, American businessman and politician, 57th Mayor of Pittsburgh (b. 1944) * 2006 – Kyffin Williams, Welsh painter and educator (b. 1918) *2007 – Roy McKenzie, New Zealand horse racer and philanthropist (b. 1922) *2008 – Thomas J. Bata, Czech-Canadian businessman (b. 1914) * 2008 – Jerry Reed, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actor (b. 1937) * 2008 – Oded Schramm, Israeli-American mathematician and academic (b. 1961) *2010 – Wakanohana Kanji I, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 45th Yokozuna (b. 1928) *2012 – Sean Bergin, South African saxophonist, flute player, and composer (b. 1948) * 2012 – Hal David, American songwriter and composer (b. 1921) * 2012 – Smarck Michel, Haitian businessman and politician, 6th Prime Minister of Haiti (b. 1937) * 2012 – William Petzäll, Swedish politician (b. 1988) * 2012 – Arnaldo Putzu, Italian illustrator (b. 1927) *2013 – Ignacio Eizaguirre, Spanish footballer and manager (b. 1920) * 2013 – Gordon Steege, Australian soldier (b. 1917) * 2013 – Margaret Mary Vojtko, American linguist and academic (b. 1930) * 2013 – Ken Wallis, English commander and pilot (b. 1916) *2014 – Ahmed Abdi Godane, Somali militant leader (b. 1977) * 2014 – Rogers McKee, American baseball player (b. 1926) * 2014 – Maya Rao, Indian dancer and choreographer (b. 1928) * 2014 – Joseph Shivers, American chemist and academic, developed spandex (b. 1920) *2015 – Gurgen Dalibaltayan, Armenian general (b. 1926) * 2015 – Dean Jones, American actor and singer (b. 1931) * 2015 – Richard G. Hewlett, American historian and author (b. 1923) * 2015 – Ben Kuroki, American sergeant and pilot (b. 1917) Holidays and observances *Anniversary of the Start of the Armed Struggle (Eritrea) *Christian feast day: **David Pendleton Oakerhater (Anglican Communion) **Giles **The beginning of the new liturgical year (Eastern Orthodox Church and the Eastern Catholic Church) **September 1 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *Constitution Day (Slovakia) *Disaster Prevention Day (Japan) *Earliest day on which Father's Day can fall, while September 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Sunday in September. (Australia, Fiji, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea) *Earliest day on which Labor Day can fall, while September 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Monday in September. (Canada, United States, Palau) *Earliest day on which Teacher's Day can fall, while September 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Friday in September. (Singapore) *First day of school in many countries in Asia, Europe and the Americas. *Flag Day (Honduras) *Independence Day, celebrates the independence of Uzbekistan from the Soviet Union in 1991. *Journalist Day (Taiwan) *Knowledge Day (Russia, Ukraine and Armenia) *Random Acts of Kindness Day (International observance) *Veteran's Day (Poland) *Wattle Day (Australia) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:September